


And The Bat Never Interrupted Them

by Pilate



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Issues, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e12 The Beginning, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Injury issues, M/M, PWP, Post-Finale, Praise Kink, Set during the limo episode, Smut, Touch-Starved, Weight Issues, body issues, like the title says, lil bit of angst, yes cobblepot has them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilate/pseuds/Pilate
Summary: Ed has to make it up for the ill-mannered "thicker in the middle" comment because Oswald is upset.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	And The Bat Never Interrupted Them

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry. This is probably full of clishe's and also maybe mistakes because it's 6 AM. But it wrote itself, I could do nothing, and I think I am not even that ashamed. Maybe you will enjoy it, after all.  
> My heart always breaks for post-finale boys, especially Oswald. He deserves happiness. Hence fluff. With just a bit of something.

And then Ed leaned forward, his long limps flying to Oswald enveloping his shoulders, and Oswald found himself in a kiss. That was a first proper kiss for Oswald for God knows how long. Fifteen or twenty? It came as an instant overstimulation and before Oswald would have himself be found drooling all over Ed’s suit he had to retrieve his lips and try not to sob from the loss of contact.

“No, Ed, I…” His voice trailed off.

“Oswald, I am so sorry.” Ed brown stare was serious. “I shouldn’t assume… It’s just I thought… You wanted this. Last letter… I’m sorry.” 

“Ed.” He had to hold his hand up. He laughed softly under his even more now crooked nose. “I want this.” He chuckled again. “It’s just… You can’t possibly want It, don’t… Just don’t.”

“What—” Ed’s eyes went wide in shock. “Oswald, what are you thinking?..”

“Stop it, Ed! Stop the show!” Oswald barked all of a sudden straightening his spine before leaning out of Ed’s personal space shaking with rage. “You said it yourself! I am _fat_ , I am ugly. As if a limp wasn’t enough and the eye wasn’t enough… They broke my nose… again. I grew a _hump_ , Edward. I am a _monster._ ” Oswald’s voice broke at the end, and he hated himself for it.

A muscle on Ed’s face twitched, as if from pain.

“Oswald.” Ed said with caution but firmly. “I said nothing of the sorts. If it sounded... Oh dear. I _think_ nothing of the sorts.”

Shame flushed Oswald all over hot and blinding. Earnest passion and concern in Ed’s voice hurt. What was Oswald thinking saying all this? Why was he making a fool out of himself? There was no exit from this.

“Ten years, Ed, they weren’t exactly _kind_ as you cared to observe.”

“I do want… You are… Please. If only… I really would like to show you. If you allow me to. How… It’s been too long without you. I don’t want to lose more time.”

Oswald sat with his face in his palms and tried desperately to cope with incoherency and impossibility of what he heard from Ed. One had to admit, it looked nothing like _repulsion_ at all. What was left to lose, really, his dignity far gone already. 

“Okay.” He muttered through his fingers. Ed leaned to him and took him by his wrists with care.

“Sure?”

“Yes, _yes_ , Ed, if you insist.”

“I don’t want to—“ And now Penguin _stared_ at him, his eyes different in color but equally piercing.

“Ed. You wanted to _show_ me something.”

Almost reverently Ed pulled Oswald’s arms to his chest.

He cleared his throat.

“Come sit at my lap.” He said.

Oswald gasped to that, then winced and sighed.

“Ed, I’m heavy. Don’t…” 

It was Ed’s turn to wince.

“Oswald. Please. Just come here to me.”

And that was something he couldn’t possibly reject. That was unfair but with how much Oswald _longed_ for it he feared he would lose his mind in a matter of seconds.

It took some efforts of moving up with Ed holding his elbow for support and then enveloping his lower back and settling him across his lap. He hid his face in Ed’s shoulder. A proper hug. Oswald breathed heavily, relishing in it’s warmth _at last_.

“Oswald.” Ed said low, tracking lines on Oswald’s spine with his long fingers. “I have you. I wanted so much to hold you. I missed you.”

Oswald started to cry before he knew it.

“I am so happy to be with you at last. You are all I want.” With careful precision his fingers took away a monocle from Oswald’s eye and put it in the chest pocket, then threw away Oswald’s top hat and loosened his tie a bit, and then lingered to Oswald’s crotch, hanging there, not touching.

“May I?”

Oswald nodded curtly. He held Ed’s lapels for his dear life.

“You may. Ed, just… Be gentle.”

“I want never be anything other than that with you.”

And touched he did once he extracted Oswald’s already hard and hypersensitive cock from his trousers. Moments before he unbuttoned his shirt and now his other hand slid under the material, caressing the skin.

With first strokes came that breaks in Oswald’s breath with just a hint of voice which developed quickly into strangled moans.

“I thought about you like this.” Ed whispered in Oswald’s ear before biting it lightly. Oswald gave a little whine. His eyes stayed shut. “I dreamed of you, I _hallucinated_ of you like this. You are so beautiful. You can’t be anything but beautiful, because it _is what you are_. You are exquisite. Powerful. Gracious. Your milk skin. Your eyes. Your lips. Your _body…_ Whole of it is astonishing and I want to devour you slowly inch by inch under a more accommodating circumstance”. Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle on that but he produced a long overdue loud sob instead.

“Ed, Ed…” He wasn’t sure what he was going to ask, to beg for, to tell, but he couldn’t find it in himself to finish anyway. Not with one of Ed’s hand holding his hair and the other continuing to caress and stroke intermittently playing with his head now and then. Oswald is a sweaty mess in Ed’s arms, his breath frantic and coming out with little ecstatic cries, and Ed is still whispering. Both know Oswald won’t last long.

Oswald was so alone this whole time. Always cold, struggling inside his pathetic body, furious, and _alone,_ dying for a _touch_.

“My dearest. You are so good. So beautiful. You are royal, truly. And you are mine. I am so grateful for you. I want only you, ever.”

_“Ed…”_

“You are my everything, my king, my sovereign, my little one, my beautiful boy. My good boy. You are here at last. So _good_ , my Oswald.” Oswald shook all over, heavily panting, overwhelmed beyond any limits he knew were possible with praise and sensations of firm hand on his throbbing cock, fingers pulling his hair, Ed’s lips demanding and sweet on his, all together too close to unbearable torture now yet he wanted it to never ever stop.

“I love you.” That’s all Ed had to add for Oswald to come immediately all over both of their suits, lips parted obscenely wide in a silent scream, head back, knuckles white on Ed’s lapels. Ed continued his ministrations lightly while Oswald rode his orgasm, arching back, and then gradually relaxing, world full of _Ed_ around coming back to him from the exquisite agony of _white_.

Ed extracted a handkerchief from his pocked and cleaned Oswald before gently tucking him back into trousers, and then tried to save the suits, but that was a battle already lost. They sat in an embrace in a long silence with the only sound being Oswald’s quiet sobs while he allowed himself slowly to feel safe for the first time in what seemed like crippling long.

“I love you.” Words came more easily than Oswald expected.

Then Ed started to hum a long-forgotten melody.

And the Bat never interrupted them.


End file.
